A Rikkai Dai Winter
by candyHOLICo
Summary: The Rikkai Dai boys' winter stories.


-1Title: A Rikkai Dai Winter

Raiting: T

Summary: The Rikkai Dai boys' winter stories.

Pairings in this chapter: None really, but if you squint, you can see Akaya x Marui (?)

* * *

**A Rikkai Dai Winter**

Chap. 1: Akaya hates winter

Kirihara Akaya hates winter. It was freezing, boring, and… freezing. Sure, there's the winter holidays, but still, he hates winter. He hates how it's always cold outside, he hates how the sweat from tennis practice turns into little icy drops of water, and he hates how his brain sort of stops working because it was freezing. Basically, Kirihara Akaya hates winter.

And today was one of those crisp, winter days that looks all spring-y and warm from your window, but when you go out, it's actually dead cold. Akaya shivered slightly as he stood in the tennis court. Since he was early, Akaya's thoughts wondered. He thought about how much he hated winter, with its freezing cold days and it's seemingly warm days that are actually freezing cold days. Soon, Akaya's hatred materialized and he started to squeeze the tennis ball in his left hand with all his strength, while murmuring profanities under his breath.

But sadly, Akaya just couldn't be left alone to his train of hatred. No, a certain sempai by the name of Marui Bunta just felt it necessary at that exact moment to smash a tennis ball onto his head. Akaya snapped out of his thoughts immediately, his head ringing from the impact. "Sorry! Sorry, Akaya!" Marui smiled half apologetically as he came running to get the ball. At this time, though, Akaya was caught up in a small debate in the depth of his mind about whether Marui smashed the ball into him on purpose or not to even notice the sempai.

_Well, he is a regular, and everyone _knows _that regualrs don't just make stupid mistakes like that. But then again, regulars are people, and people make mistakes, so reguarl makes mistakes. Right? Ah, screw it, it's like a weird math problem. Or, he might've done it on purpose to pay me back for that time with the jello and the cat. Yeah, he would've doen that. I mean, I would've paied me back for doing that. But then again, why would I do the jello-and-cat thing on myself?_ While Akaya was having internal conflicts with himself, Marui was wondering if their youngest member was off his rockers. "Er, Akaya?" He said unsurely, waving a hand in front of the younger boy's face. "Anyone home?"

Akaya snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh, right."

Marui had on a puzzled expression as he stared at Akaya, "Are you okay? Oh my god, I didn't like, murder your brain or something when I hit you, right?"

Akaya cocked his head to the left, and looked at Marui with hateful eyes, "Did you hit me on purpose?"

"Uh, what?"

Akaya repeated the question, "I said, did you hit me on purpose?"

Marui's face went from being puzzled to being amused, "Why would I do that?"

"To pay me back for that time with the jello and the cat."

The puzzled expression returned from its short vacation, "What time?"

Akaya shrugged, "That time."

There was a pause, then Marui's face lit up, "Oh, you mean the time where you dipped the cat in jello and then made it walk across the jersey so it had claw prints on it?" Akaya nodded. To his surprise, though, Marui laughed. And not one of those playful, hey-you're-really-funny kind of laughs, but one of those hysterical, what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you laughs. Akaya's anger directed to Marui as he decided to leave winter for the time being. Catching Akaya's glare, Marui tried, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing. "Sorry, um, I don't know how to break it to you, but that wasn't me. You did that to Sanada."

Akaya blinked. "E-excuse me?"

Seeing Akaya's clueless face only made Marui go on another laughing fit, "Er, yeah," he managed between gasps of breath, "You and Niou did that to Sanada last week."

Then, the fact registered in Akaya's brain. "Oh. _OH_" Marui went back to his game, still laughing, leaving a confused Akaya.

_Well__, I __blame __it __on__ winter__. Damn __stupid__ freezing __winter__ with__ its __freezing __cold__ days __and__ its __seemingly __warm __days __that __are __actually __freezing __cold __days._

* * *

A/N: Eh… I know… It was pretty dumb… but I was bored and there really is nothing else to do… I guess I'll just go on and write other chappie later. 


End file.
